Sofia the First Princsse Who
by sofia2017
Summary: Sofia gets forget me dust spilled on her, and she loses her memory of becoming a princess, and Cedric and the others have to help with the cure co-write with Genie345
1. Chapter 1

thanks to Genie345 for help me" be sure to Check out her sure Saving Princes Jamise"

Chapter" 1 " The Accident"

One cool summer day in the kingdom of Enchancia, Cedric the Royal Sorcerer was walking through the castle with a small sack in his hand. He was bringing the small sack back into his workroom, but then he passed by the dining room and spotted the royal family having lunch.

As always, King Roland II sat at the head of the table and his wife, Queen Miranda sat at his right. His children, James, Amber, and Sofia sat at his left in order by age.

The moment he passed the dining room, delicious and savory aromas entered his nose and his mouth began to water. Then Cedric's stomach growled, demanding him that he give it food. "I suppose a little lunch first won't hurt." he said to himself and he walked in the dining room, where the servants were setting the plates of food on the table.

"Excuse me, but could I get a plate of lunch to go?" he asked Violet, one of the maids.

"Of course, Cedric." said Violet with a respectful bow to the middle-aged sorcerer.

"Hello, Cedric." said Roland with a nod in his direction.

"Your majesties." said Cedric setting the sack down onto the table to return a bow to the king.

"What's that, Mr. Cedric?" asked Sofia, putting her fork down to look at the sorcerer and his mysterious brown sack. She eyed the sack with curious fascination.

"This is Forget-Me dust." he said as he waited for his lunch.

"Forget-Me dust?" asked Amber, now eyeing the sack with the same young curiosity. Except, unlike Sofia's gentle curiosity, Amber's was bored curiosity.

"Yes, you sprinkle it on someone and they forget things." Cedric explained, already tired of this conversation between the two princesses.

"Oh, let me try some." said James eagerly and trying to reach for the bag.

Cedric quickly pulled the dust away from him. "No, no, no, this dust is very powerful."

Suddenly, while Violet was bringing Cedric a doggy bag with his lunch in it, James's dog, Rex, came running into the room with the royal steward, Baileywick, behind the energized dog.

The big brown dog began to wiggle and jump everywhere, barking loud for food and treats to be thrown his way.

"Rex, come back here! I am so sorry your Majesty, he got loose!" exclaimed Baileywick as he tried to grab at the dog's leash, embarrassed that he and the dog disrupted the king and his family's quite lunch.

Rex ran toward the table and bumped the leg of it, causing the bag of Forget-Me dust to tumble off of the table. When Cedric managed to catch it but the hyper dog then knocked into Cedric and making him fall to the ground as he watched the bag toss further into the air.

And to his horror, the whole bag was aimed right at Sofia!

The bag moved through the air like it was in slow motion. As it made its towards Sofia, the whole room was frozen and the only thing they could do was watch it as it spilled Forget-Me dust all over the young princess.

The royal family stood with their mouths hanging open as Baileywick still tried to get a hold of the crazy dog, Cedric remained on the floor too stunned to move.

Sofia blinked a few times, and the room became to spin. "I feel funny." she said, woozily. Sofia then fell out of her chair, and lied on the floor unconscious.

"Sofia!" everyone in the room cried, as they saw the young princess lying motionless on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks to Genie345 for help me" be sure to Check out her sure Saving Princes Jamise

chapter 2" I'm a Princess?

Sofia!" everyone in the room cried, as they saw the young princess lying motionless on the floor.

Everyone rushed to princess's side. Next, the king had her in his arms as the queen and Sofia's siblings kneeled beside him.

Lowering his ear to her, the king managed to hear her soft breathing and relief filled his heart.

"She's breathing!" the king exclaimed, looking to his queen to reassure her.

"But why is she still asleep?" she asked, looking more worried by the minute.

"Is she going to be okay?" James asked.

"Cedric," the king and queen said together, fear and concern for their daughter etched on their faces.

"I-I," he began, unsure of what to say to the king and queen. "I don't know your majesties. She needs to be awake for me to see if she'll be okay."

"Let's put her in her room for now and let her wake up on her own," Baileywick offered, still reeling around with the hyperactive dog.

"Alright," said King Roland, standing with Sofia in his arms and walking towards her room.

All day and throughout the night, Sofia's family checked in every hour to see if she has awaken or not. And well past midnight, Baileywick offered to stand watch over Sofia so that the tired king and his family can return back to their rooms and get some rest.

The next morning, Sofia's eyes slowly fluttered open. She simply laid there, feeling a small headache at the top of her head. Gently, she rubbed her temples as she sat up and stretched. Looking around her, Sofia was confused as to why she was lying in a big canopy bed in a very fancy looking room.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself as she took in her surroundings.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sofia was surprised to find a man sleeping uncomfortably in a little chair beside her bed (Baileywick).

"Uh, sir?" she asked, unsure if she should wake him.

Baileywick woke up with a start and almost fell out of his chair, but when he looked at her, he quickly relaxed and stood up, smoothing out his suit.

"Princess Sofia!" he exclaimed. "You're awake. I must tell your parents," and he promptly left the room, leaving Sofia even more confused.

"My parents?" asked Sofia. That couldn't be right, she only had a mom.

Alone, Sofia was unsure if she should just go look for her mom herself or wait until the mysterious man returns. Soon, Roland, Miranda, Amber, James, and Cedric came into the room with Baileywick behind them.

The moment they entered the room and saw that she was awake, relief filled their eyes and they rushed to her side.

"Oh Sofia!" said Miranda, the first to reach her, and pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "You're alright."

"We were so worried." said Roland, the next one to hug her.

"Uh, I'm okay." said Sofia, confused by all of the activity and people around her.

"Are you sure Princess Sofia?" asked Baileywick.

"Uh, yes, but I have a question." said Sofia.

"What is it?" asked Miranda, gently smiling at her.

"Why did you call me princess?" asked Sofia.

The moment those words left Sofia's mouth, everything in the room went silent. No one said a word as shock and disbelief crossed their faces. Everyone looked to the King for answers, who in turn just looked at Cedric.

Bravely, James was the first to speak as he slowly approached his little sister.

"Because you are a princess." said James, softly patting her hand.

"No I'm not I just a girl who lives in the village." answered Sofia, firmly. She was confused as to why the Prince of Enchancia was here with her and patting her hand.

"Merlin's mushrooms, the Forget-Me dust must've erased Sofia's memory of ever becoming a princess." whispered Cedric.

"Sofia, what do you remember?" asked Miranda, sitting down on the bed beside her as new concern filled the bottom of her stomach.

"Well Mom, all I remember is coming to the castle to give King Roland a new pair of slippers. Speaking of which we already dropped them off, so why are we still here, and why are we in these fancy clothes?" said Sofia, holding up the skirt of her purple princess dress.

"Sofia, don't you remember how your mom and I got married?" asked Roland uneasily.

"Your Majesty, I think I would remember my mom marrying the king." said Sofia with a tiny giggle.

She then got down from the bed. Everyone just stood there and watched speechlessly as Sofia walked towards the door, unsure of what to do.

"Well, it was nice seeing the castle, but I have a Buttercups meeting at Ruby's house and I don't want to be late. Come on, Mom," Sofia said by the door before leaving.

"What now? She doesn't remember anything about becoming a princess. She still think she's just a girl from the village." Amber said in dismay as she looked at the door Sofia just left in.

"Cedric, does the dust wear off?" asked Roland quickly as he looked to the sorcerer for any possible answer to saving his youngest daughter.

"It does, but different amounts take different times to wear off, let's see." he said looking through his book. "A pinch, a few minutes; a dash, a couple hours; a teaspoon, a few days; a tablespoon, a few weeks; a whole bag… oh no!" he said with fear clear all over his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Miranda quickly, walking closer to the sorcerer.

"A whole bag of forget me dust takes 10 years to wear off," he said as he looked at everyone.

"10 YEARS!?" everyone exclaimed.

"What should we do?" Amber asked what everyone in the room was thinking.

"Well, Queen Miranda, maybe you should just go back to the village with Sofia, and I'll stay here and try to make an antidote." suggested Cedric.

Miranda looked at husband and step-children, unsure of what exactly to do. Roland then stepped towards her and took her hand, lightly squeezing it as if to reassure her without having to say anything.

"Well, if it'll help, I suppose." said Miranda.

Then Sofia came back into the room, with her necklace in her hand. Walking towards Amber, Sofia politely placed the amulet in her hands with a smile.

"Oh, Princess Amber, I realized I was wearing this amulet, it must be yours, here you go." said Sofia.

"But Sofia..." Amber started to say but was unable to finish her sentence as she did not know what exactly to say to her amnesiac sister.

"Mom, are you all most ready to go?" asked Sofia, looking up at her mother.

"Uh, sure. Let's go." said Miranda with a weak smile.

As Baileywick escorted the two out, Miranda looked back to her husband and two children as she held Sofia's hand. Just before entering the carriage Baileywick had called for them, Miranda quickly hugged her husband and two children lovingly, not wanting to let them go.

And once the carriage was in the air, Roland, Amber, and James stood below and looked sadly at the disappearing carriage. Hopefully their queen and princess would return soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 and a Big Thank you to Niagara14301 for let me used Drothery Stockton &Mother June from his Story **Tales from the Castle** READ IT'

Miranda and Sofia arrived back at the village, in front of Jade's house. Miranda and Baileywick stayed behind as Sofia rushed into the house where Jade waited excitedly at the door.  
>"Your Majesty." Baileywick said in hushed tones, afraid that Sofia might overhear. "Are you sure you don't want me to remain here with you two?"<br>"No, No. It's alright Baileywick. Go help Roland to find a cure for Sofia."  
>"But Queen Miranda…."<br>"Please Baileywick," she insisted. "The quicker you two find a cure, the faster Sofia and I can return to Roland, Amber, and James."  
>"As you insist, Queen Miranda." Baileywick said with a bow and returned back into the carriage.<br>Miranda watched sadly as the carriage drifted away. Solemn and melancholy, she turned around to face Jade's house and walked towards it, where she spotted Sofia laughing happily inside with Jade. The closer she got, the louder the laughter became and the less her courage dwindled.  
>Just before entering, Miranda took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.<br>Once inside, her eyes met Sofia's  
>After Sofia changed into her Buttercups uniform, Miranda silently travelled quietly behind Sofia and Jade as they walked to their Buttercups meeting at Ruby's house.<br>"Now this, I remember." Sofia sighed. "Good old Dunwitty."  
>It did Miranda good to see her daughter happy. The memory loss had left her so confused, and seeing something familiar was maybe just what she needed.<br>"There's Ruby's house!" Sofia pointed. "Let's go, Jade!"  
>They knocked on the door, and Mrs. Hanshaw answered with a smile.<br>"Sofia! Jade! Hello!" she smiled. "The rest of the girls are in the living room waiting for you two."  
>"You two go in." Miranda instructed. "I need to have a talk with Mrs. Hanshaw."<br>"What's the matter, Queen Miranda?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked as Sofia and Jade moved past them and loudly joining her friends with happy greetings.  
>"I'm afraid Sofia has lost her memories of being a princess." Miranda sadly explained as she looked back at her joyful daughter.<br>Shocked, Mrs. Hanshaw blinked a few times before responding. "H-h-how did that happened Queen Miranda?"  
>"It happened yesterday afternoon…." Miranda began.<br>Meanwhile in the living room, Ruby and the other Buttercups sat around chatting happily.  
>Ruby, looked over to Sofia and said "Hey, Sofia where is Baileywick? Shouldn't he be here? He's going to miss the Buttercups meeting."<br>"Ruby, I don't know who this Baileywick is." Sofia answered.  
>"Sofia, Baileywick is your royal steward. He always comes to the meetings with you."<br>"Mine? No, that can't be. I'm not royalty." Sofia said with a laugh.  
>"But, Sofia, you are a Princess now. Of course, you would have a royal steward and he was here just last week."<br>Still laughing, Sofia responded with a smile "Um, Jade, why would I want to be a Princess? That would mean I would have a mean step-sister and a step-brother. No thank you. I like it with just my mom and me. Besides, I already have a dad named Alex and he is meeting mom tonight."  
>Outside, Miranda finished retelling what exactly happened to Sofia and how she lost her memories.<br>"And he says it might take 10 years before it fully wears off?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked with worried eyes. "Is there any quicker method to cure it?"  
>"That is what Roland and the others are trying to look up right now." Miranda said hopefully.<br>"I hope they find it soon," Mrs. Hanshaw said as she gently held Miranda's hands. "Sofia is a good girl and she deserves her memories back."  
>"I agree." Miranda said as worries filled her eyes. "Helen, what I am going to do? Sofia and I can't live in the village because I'm Roland's wife, but Sofia just doesn't remember, and refuses to believe anything I have to say about it. And if I do open the shop back up that will just make Sofia want to stay. I mean she, Amber, and James get along so well. How do I just remove her from them?"<br>Helen quickly hugged her and said "Miranda, tell you what, you go back to the castle and get that villager dress you used to wear when you were the shoemaker here. Open the shop, see how it goes just for a while."  
>"Okay." Miranda nodded.<br>"Good." Helen smiled. "Now, while you're doing that, I'll handle Sofia's Buttercup time."  
>"Have fun." Miranda nodded.<p>

Back at the castle Roland, Baileywick and Cedric tried to find a cure in cedric's workshop.  
>"You call this organisation?" Baileywick sneered.<br>"I know where everything is." Cedric shot back.  
>"Then where is the cure, Cedric?" Roland asked.<br>"It's... around." Cedric said skittishly.  
>Meanwhile, Amber was talking to James.<br>"I miss Sofia." She sighed.  
>"Then let's go see her." James smiled. "Let's go to the village."<br>"Shouldn't we ask daddy?" Amber asked.  
>"Nah, it'll be a quick trip anyway." James shrugged.<br>As they headed to the front door, there was a knock. When James opened the door, they found Alex standing there.  
>"Oh, hi, Alex." James said.<br>"What are you doing here?" Amber asked.  
>"I came to see Sofia." Alex answered. "Where is she, anyway?"<br>"It's... kinda a long story." James shrugged.  
>At that point, Roland and Baileywick came down the stairs, having left Cedric to search through his workshop.<br>"Good morning, Alex." Roland declared. "I'm afraid you've come at a most inopportune time..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alex apologised. "I can come back another time, if you like."  
>"That would be best." Roland nodded. "Sofia and Miranda are in the village right now."<br>"Okay, what's going on?" Alex asked.  
>"There was a little accident yesterday." Roland told him. "Sofia lost all her memories of being a princess."<br>"Really?" Alex gasped.  
>"Really." Roland nodded. "Miranda thought it would be best to take her to the village until we find a way to fix things."<br>"Maybe I should drop by." Alex suggested. "Lend some support. And Sofia would like to see a friendly face..."  
>"It couldn't hurt." Roland shrugged. "I can have a coach made ready for you."<br>"That's okay, I'll walk." Alex declined.  
>As Alex left, Amber turned to James.<br>"This is our chance." Amber noted. "We can take our own coach and beat him there."  
>"Yeah." James nodded. "It'll give us plenty of time to talk to Sof."<br>The two snuck away soon after.  
>Back in Dunwitty, the Buttercups were finishing their meeting, and Sofia was reunited with her mother.<br>"How was it, dear?" Miranda asked.  
>"It was great, like always." Sofia smiled. "So, what are we doing now?"<br>"Well, I was thinking we could go back to our old house." Miranda returned. "Maybe it could help jog your memories."  
>"Okay, mom." Sofia smiled.<p>

"I hope no one has taken the shoe shop yet." Miranda mused as they arrived at their old home.  
>"Um, mom... what happened to our sign?" Sofia asked.<br>"Oh, I forgot." Miranda sighed. "I gave the shop to Dorothy Stockton and her mother June."  
>They knocked on the door, and Dorothy answered.<br>"Excuse me Dorothy, is your mother June inside?" Miranda asked.  
>"Of course, queen Miranda." Dorothy nodded. "Princess Sofia, I'm so glad to see you again."<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't see you at my Buttercups Meeting." Sofia frowned.  
>"Sofia why don't you make a new friend." Miranda suggested. "I need to talk to my new shop helper."<br>As Miranda want inside, June said "Queen Miranda, how may I help you?"  
>Miranda quickly explained.<br>"...and I told Sofia we still had our old shop/house since Sofia doesn't remember become a princess." She finished. "I brought her back to the village, and told her you were my new helper.  
>"I would be glad to help, your highness." June nodded. "Dorothy and I can sleep downstairs."<br>Meanwhile, Sofia was talking with Dorothy.  
>"So Dorothy, what do you like to do?" Sofia asked.<br>"I like to play with my ball, and have tea parties." Dorothy declared.  
>"Great." Sofia smiled. "We can have a tea party. Let's ask our moms if we can borrow some tea cups."<br>The two put together a modest tea party, and had some fun. Then came a knock at the door. Miranda answered it, finding Amber and James there.  
>"Amber?" Miranda gasped. "James? What are you doing here?"<br>"We came to see Sofia." Amber declared.  
>"She's still our sister, after all." James added.<p>

"Okay, Sofia and Dorothy are having a tea party outside." Miranda declared.  
>"Then we'll go outside too." Amber declared.<br>"Okay then." Miranda smiled. "Take these cookies with you."  
>"You don't have to tell me twice!" James chuckled, eyeing the cookies hungrily.<br>"Thanks, mom." Amber smiled.  
>As the two went outside, James turned to Amber.<br>"Now what?" James asked.  
>"We just have to help Sofia remember us." Amber declared.<br>"By reminding her of all the fun we used to have together?" James offered.  
>"Exactly." Amber nodded.<br>They came to the two girls at their tea party.  
>"Princess Amber!" Dorothy gasped. "Prince James!"<br>"Hello." Sofia smiled. "Welcome to our tea party. I didn't know you were coming."  
>"We brought cookies!" James smiled, placing the cookies on the blanket.<br>"From mom, of course." Amber added.  
>"Would you two like to stay?" Dorothy asked.<br>"We'd love to." Amber nodded curtly.  
>"But just for a while." James added. "Tea parties aren't really my thing."<p>

As the tea party wore on, James sprung into action.

"You know, you threw the best royal tea party just last year, Sof." He declared.  
>"Really?" Sofia frowned. "Doesn't ring a bell."<br>"Oh, you must remember!" Amber sighed. "What about the Halloween costume party at Royal Prep? You wore a lovely swan dress! ...Anything?"  
>"Nothing, sorry." Sofia shrugged.<br>"I'm beginning to think this is gonna be harder then we thought." James whispered to Amber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Back at the castle, Roland sat in his cushioned chair worried. He couldn't focus on his paperwork and simply spinning in his chair, waiting impatiently for the antidote.  
>"Your Majesty?" Roland heard Baileywick call out.<br>"Baileywick," Roland thought aloud, "I am worried sick about Sofia and Miranda."  
>"I know Your Majesty, but Cedric is looking for the antidote as fast as he can in that mess of his."<br>"But I don't like them being away from the castle when Sofia doesn't even remember that this is her home," he said, his heard heavy with worry.  
>"I understand Your Majesty," Baileywick said with sympathy. "So what do you propose we do?"<br>"I don't know… can we pretend to bring them here for a lunch with the king?" Roland asked hopefully. "I just need them back in the castle and know that they're safe."  
>Smiling at the king, Baileywick said, "I think that is a wonderful idea Your Majesty."<p>

Inside of Cedric's workshop, Cedric finally had his room somewhat cleaned up just enough so that the floor wasn't cluttered with bottles and papers. Walking around to his spell book, he continued to flip through it for an antidote.  
>"Ugh!" Cedric exclaimed after what felt like two hours of just sitting there and researching. "Wormy, how in Merlin's Mushrooms will I find that darn antidote?"<br>Cedric heard his crow caw loudly behind him, and turning he saw his bird carrying several papers in his claws as he flew to him.  
>"What? More trash, Wormy?" Cedric asked as he took the papers from his pet crow. Looking through it, Cedric saw that it was the antidote and a spell for him to take the amulet!<br>"Wormy! I found it!" Cedric exclaimed happily, oblivious to Wormword's eye roll at the sorcerer for taking the credit of finding the right spells.  
>Laughing evilly, Cedric walked over to his crystal ball and demanded it to show him the whereabouts of the amulet. Looking into it, he saw that Amber held it in her hands as she was running towards Sofia in what looks like a picnic.<br>"Wormy! Princess Amber has the amulet!" Cedric yelled, pointing at the crystal ball with his wand. "Go over to her and take it! Now!"  
>With a caw, Wormword flew up and out of the high window above.<br>"I may as well tell King Roland that I found the antidote," Cedric said as he looked back at the spells in his hands. Walking down to where King Roland was, Cedric announced that he found the right spells to reverse Sofia's amnesia.  
>"Well, it's about time." Baileywick frowned.<br>"Good work, Cedric." Roland smiled. "We were about to leave to invite them back for lunch. But now, it's time I got my daughter back!"

Back at the shoe shop, Amber could hear her mother quietly call out to her. Turning she saw her waving her over with a tray of juice and milk in one hand.  
>Running over, Amber asked, "Yes?"<br>"How are things going? Is she remembering anything?" Miranda asked in a hopeful tone as she handed Amber the tray of drinks.  
>"Sorry mom, but no. James and I have tried everything but nothing seems to be working."<br>With a sigh, Miranda hung her head low but as she did, a bright and shiny light hit her eyes. Looking away, Miranda saw the chain of Sofia's amulet hanging outside of Amber's dress and an idea popped to her head.  
>"Amber!" Miranda said excitedly. "Can you somehow show Sofia her amulet to see if that will do anything for her memories?"<br>Remembering the necklace inside of her pockets, Amber pulled it out and smiled brightly. "I'll try!" she said before running back to their picnic.  
>"Sofia! Sofia!" Amber yelled happily, "Look!"<br>"What is it, Princess Amber?"  
>Pulling out the amulet, Amber said, "Sofia, it's your amulet, remember?"<br>"No, that was the necklace I gave back to you before leaving the castle."  
>"Amber," James whispered to her, "I think maybe you two should play dress up or something. You know, maybe if she puts it on herself, then it will jog her memories better than forcing the amulet on her."<br>"Yeah, I guess your right James."  
>But up above them, they heard the hooves and neighs of the royal flying horses. Seeing that it was the royal carriage, all of the children got up and ran over to the front of the house. Everyone was shocked to see Roland and Baileywick step out of the carriage.<br>"Uh-oh," both James and Amber whispered.  
>"James! Amber!" Roland exclaimed the moment he saw them. "What are you two doing here?"<br>"It's alright Rollie," Miranda said stepping up to her husband. "They just missed Sofia so much that they needed to see her."  
>"I understand that, but you two should have told me," he said, kneeling down to eye level with them.<br>"We're sorry dad," they said together.  
>"King Roland, what are you doing here?" Sofia asked as she made her way to the crowd in front of the house.<br>"Oh," he started, "well, I was seeing if you and your mother would like to have lunch with James, Amber, and I."  
>"Rollie, what are you trying here?" Miranda whispered to him in a low tone.<br>"Don't worry, I have a plan." He smiled back.  
>"So, how about it?" Roland asked hopefully. "Would you like to join us for lunch at the castle?"<br>Everyone looked at Sofia expectantly, waiting anxiously for her answer. And when she did finally answer, "Okay, I guess," she could hear them all release their held breaths.  
>"Excellent, I promise you won't regret it," Roland smiled as he took Miranda's hand and lead her to the carriage.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5  
>Before anyone could make their way towards the carriage, Amber yelled out, "wait!"<br>"What is it Amber? Is everything okay?" Miranda asked, suddenly worried at her daughter's exclamation.  
>"Sofia can't go in a villager's dress and neither can you mom," Amber said, motioning at their dresses.<br>"I thought you would say that, Princess Amber," Baileywick said, heads turning to his direction. "So I brought in this bag filled with their dresses."  
>"Baileywick…" Miranda said, touched by his gesture.<br>"Now, go and get dressed," he said, smiling.  
>"Sofia, you can try on this necklace with your dress," Amber said helpfully as the two girls made their way to one of the upstairs bedrooms, happy with her new chance at getting Sofia to put on her amulet. "It would go so well together."<br>As she was handing the necklace over to Sofia, Amber didn't notice Wormwood landing on one of the windowsills. Before she even knew it, the crow managed to snag the amulet right out of her hands and fly out of the window.  
>"No!" Amber cried as she watched the crow fly away with the necklace.<br>Hearing her daughter cry out, Miranda appeared in the doorway dressed in her queenly gown. "Amber what is it?"  
>"Wormwood flew away with Sofia's amulet!" Amber cried to her mother.<br>"Oh no!" Miranda said.  
>"What's going on here?" Sofia said, confused by the chaos around her. "I'm lost right now. Why are you two upset over a necklace?"<br>Thinking quick on her feet, Miranda said, "Don't worry Amber, I'll go tell your father. Just help Sofia get dressed."  
>Outside, all of the men waited for the girls to get ready. Miranda came out running towards Roland.<br>"Rollie! Sofia's amulet was taken by wormwood! That was my only plan on trying to help Sofia's memory!"  
>"Miranda, Miranda," Roland said, trying to calm his wife down. "It's alright. I was going to tell you this once we returned back to the castle, but Cedric already found an antidote."<br>"Really?" Miranda said, almost speechless by the good news.  
>"Yes!" he responded, smiling wide and happy.<br>But still upset over the stolen necklace, Miranda frowned, "but Roland, that necklace was your gift to Sofia. We need to get it back."  
>"If this helps," James said, joining his parent's conversation, "that crow is heading in the same direction as the castle."<br>Looking down, the two just stared at their smiling son and then a smile broke out onto their faces.  
>"Right James," said Roland as Sofia and Amber emerged from the house. "Everyone, into the carriage, we have a crow to catch!"<p>

Meanwhile, inside his workshop, Cedric watched with glee as his crow was flying back with the Amulet of Avalor in his beak.  
>Laughing evilly to himself, Cedric gloated, "it's all mine for the taking!"<br>Behind him, he heard loud popping sounds coming from his cauldron. Sighing, he turned around to stir the magical potion.  
>"Darn antidote!" he cursed before placing inside another ingredient. "I should have given them all a fake list of ingredients to get so I wouldn't have to make this thing! I'm only making this because that's what King Roland expects before he gets back! And now, I'm talking to myself! Great!"<p>

Back in the carriage, Amber yelled at the coachman to hurry up and speed through the air as fast as their four flying horses can carry the five royal members. Amber had Baileywick stay behind and tell Ruby and Jade to hurry back to the castle as fast as they can.  
>"Faster! Faster!" Amber yelled again at the coachman. "We need to be ahead of the crow!"<br>"Princess Amber, we're going as fast as we can," the coachman apologized.  
>"Look!" James said, pointing to the left of the carriage. "There's Wormwood! We're beating him!"<br>"And just in time too!" Miranda called back, "I can see the castle!"  
>Amid all of the yells and loud talking, Sofia held onto the carriage as if for dear life. "We're going too fast!" she screamed, but no one really heard her as the fast winds and rushing air blew her words away.<br>As they made it to the grounds of the castle, everyone saw that the crow was far behind them and flew slower, obviously tired from flying too fast and using up too much of his energy.  
>Ruby and Jade arrived and rushed towards Amber, "Amber! We got your message from Baileywick! So what's the plan?"<br>Behind them was Ruby's mother and Baileywick.  
>"Baileywick, we need all of the supplies we can get! Can you get us nets?" Amber ordered.<br>"Of course," he bowed before running into the castle.  
>"Amber, I'm going to see if Cedric is finished with the antidote." Roland said before leaving. "I'll be right back."<br>"Okay." Amber nodded. Turning back to face her mother, James, Sofia, Ruby, Jade, and Ruby's mother, Amber announced her plans. "Okay, when Baileywick returns with the nets, we're going to wait until Wormwood gets close enough and try to lock him into the castle. We need to lock all of the windows and doors so that it'll be easier for us to grab him into one of the nets. Got it?"  
>Everyone nodded but Sofia, who looked worried and was clearly still shaken from the crazy, high speed carriage ride. She looked green in the face and her eyes were wide.<br>"Sofia?" Amber asked, "are you in to help us?"  
>"Why?" Sofia said after finally managing to find her voice. "Why does this amulet of yours matter so much?"<br>"Because it was your most treasured item," Ruby said.  
>"That necklace was so important to you, Sofia," Jade smiled at her, "that it became important to us."<br>"But why go through all of this if I can't even remember why I love that necklace so much?" Sofia said, her voice cracking like she was near tears.  
>"Because we love you," James said. "Your my sister, Sofia. So of course I would try to get your necklace back."<br>Touched, Sofia was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to respond to this outpour of love and affection. She never realized how much they all loved her even if she couldn't remember it. They were willing to go to such lengths to get back something she didn't even remember because she was their sister and a part of their family.  
>"Yes! I'm in!" Sofia smiled proudly, then a thought hit her head. "But I think I have a better plan."<br>Everyone scooted in closer into their little circle to hear Sofia's plan. "Prince James, aren't you a flying derby rider?"  
>"Yeah, so are you Sofia."<br>"Really?" Sofia asked. "But anyway, since that crow is still so far behind, why can't James go up into the air and try to catch that crow in a net?"  
>"That just might work!" exclaimed Miranda.<br>"But we need more than just James," Helen frowned, poking holes into their plans.  
>"Okay, how about we split into two teams and take two carriages? Then we can trap in Wormwood and just grab that amulet!" Jade proposed.<br>"That's brilliant!" James happily yelled.

Up inside of Cedric's lair, he heard King Roland walk into his workshop. Cedric was unable to leave the cauldron and stood beside it stirring and gradually adding ingredients the entire time. He had no idea of what is happening to his pet crow and the prize that is clasped between his claws.  
>"Cedric," Roland said as he walked through the doorway, "is the antidote finished for Sofia?"<br>"I regret to say this Your Majesty," Cedric said, his nerves failing by the second at the fear of disappointing the king, "but it's not."  
>"How long will it take?" Roland said impatiently.<br>"Soon, I promise."  
>"I hope so, Cedric." Roland said before leaving.<br>The moment he heard the door shut, Cedric quickly ran over to his crystal ball and saw the chaos that surrounded Wormwood.

Outside, Baileywick returned with two massive fish nets and a big box of smaller handheld nets. Loading them all into the carriage, Baileywick wished them all luck before they soared into the air. In one carriage, Miranda was seated with James, Amber, and Sofia. In another, was Helen, Ruby and Jade.  
>Within a matter of minutes, the two carriages managed to catch up to Wormwood and be on both of his sides.<br>"Nets out!" Amber screamed.  
>And immediately, two large nets were pulled out but Wormwood managed to fly under the net and race closer to the castle.<br>"Darn!" Ruby and Jade cried out.  
>"After him!" James screamed.<br>"Wait!" Sofia yelled, "I think it's best if we connect the carriages with the nets, then we can just swoop in and trap him!"  
>"Good idea Sofia!" Amber said loudly, "hurry! We need to catch him!"<br>Having the two grown women hook up the nets, the two teams flew with break neck speed and chased the crow down.  
>Managing to fly ahead of him, the two coachmen turned and descended into Wormwood's path. Swiveling quickly, the two carriages guided around the crow and trapped him within a few minutes but one of the horse's hooves knocked the Amulet out of his talons.<br>"The Amulet!" Amber gasped and tried to grab at it before it fell but her arms were too short to reach it.  
>Everyone just watched at it fell towards the ground.<p>

Above in his workshop, Cedric watched as his plans failed. Slumped and disappointed, Cedric gave up and returned back to finishing up the antidote. Resorted to just pleasing King Roland, Cedric decided that it would be best if he finished this and put this horrible ordeal behind him.

"Baileywick! Grab it before it hits the ground!" James yelled as both carriages quickly descended towards the ground.  
>"What is going on here!" Roland exclaimed as he ran out of the castle.<br>"We've got the amulet back Your Majesty," Baileywick happily said, dangling the amulet in the air with triumph.  
>Cheers of joy and accomplishment rang in the air as everyone hugged and clapped hands with one another. Amber and James hugged Sofia tightly as the adults all thanked and praised each other for all of their hard work.<br>Taking the amulet from Baileywick, Amber handed Sofia back her amulet. "I think this belongs to you, Sofia."  
>"Yeah, I did promise dad that I would never take this off," Sofia said.<br>And then everything around her froze before Sofia's hands reached the amulet. Then Cedric comes out of the castles yelling, "I finished it Your Majesty! I finished it!" He runs out of the doors waving back and forth a small vile of some blue liquid. "I apologize for how long it took."  
>"Cedric, wait." Roland said with his hands to stop the royal sorcerer. "Sofia, can you repeat yourself?"<br>"Do you remember everything?" James asked.  
>Groaning, Sofia placed her hands on her head. "I don't know. I just suddenly remembered that King Roland gave me that necklace."<br>"Any more?" Miranda asked, hopeful that this ordeal might be over.  
>"…No, I think…" Sofia said with a pained expression on her face.<br>"How is it possible that she remembers this fact when you said it would take ten years for the Forget-Me dust to wear off?" Miranda asked Cedric, confusion written all over her face.  
>"I honesty don't know," Cedric said. "Anyway, I think it's best if you just take this Princess Sofia and end all of this chaos." Exasperated, he handed Sofia the tiny bottle and walked over to release the loudly cawing Wormwood. He then returned back to his workshop with the bird under his arm.<br>Looking at the bottle in her hands, Sofia couldn't move or even open it.  
>"Go on," Amber said, smiling wide and happy. "Drink it, Sofia."<br>Now looking at each and every one of the faces around her, Sofia took in a deep breath and drank every drop of the serum.  
>But the moment she finished it, Sofia blacked out and fell to the floor.<p>

The next morning, everyone waited around Sofia's room like they did when she lost her memory. Waiting all night and most of the morning to see when everyone's precious little princess to wake up, but, to their dismay, Sofia has not awaken yet.  
>"Will she be alright?" Amber asked her mother.<br>"Of course she'll be fine," Miranda said not so convincingly.  
>"Miranda, why don't you take James and Amber and get them something to eat." Roland said with a squeeze to his wife's hand.<br>But before they even made it to the doorway, everyone heard Sofia stir on her bed.  
>"Mom?"<br>Quickly turning, Miranda and everyone ran towards Sofia's bedside.  
>"Yes," Miranda said, taking Sofia's hand. "How are you feeling, Sofia."<br>"Besides a headache, I'm fine," Sofia said with a weak smile.  
>"Sofia," Amber said tentatively, "do you remember who we all are?"<br>"Yeah, you're Princess Amber and Prince James of Enchancia," Sofia said without blinking her eyes. All around her, everyone frowned and hung their heads low.  
>"Oh, no" Baileywick said, his tone depressed and sad.<br>"And you're my brother and sister," Sofia said with a smile. Turning to Roland and Miranda, "And you are my dad and mom."  
>"Sofia!" Roland said with a big happy smile, "you know us!"<br>"Of course, why wouldn't I know you all?"  
>Taking some time to explain about what happened, Sofia was shocked and surprised to hear that she forgot her family. It made her sad to learn that she even wanted to leave and return to her life before Roland, James, and Amber joined her family. Sofia was so sad that she was near to tears.<br>Comforting her, Roland said, "it's alright now Sofia. You got your memory back and now everything is alright. Just remember one thing though, Sofia."  
>"What's that?" Sofia asked, everyone looking at the king.<br>"Don't ever touch Forget-Me dust." And to that, everyone just laughed, ending the chaos with laughs and hugs.


End file.
